Mistaken Identity
by Lisa Telramor
Summary: It was a normal summer day. They were meeting up for a date. ...You are my date right? Rated for the single swear word.


AN: This is the disclaimer. Sadly I own no part of Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. If I did I would have them make havoc to my will and Shinichi would be full size by now and Kaito's series would be a whole lot longer. That said, I hope you enjoy reading this. It was fun to write. Read and review please. :)

Mistaken Identity

"Ah! Hey!" A young man with dark brown hair sprinted along the park walk to meet the brown haired girl in a blue dress that was sitting on a park bench. "I'm sorry I'm late. There was… a bit of a hold up at the bus station." He wiped sweat away from his eyes, the hat he was wearing no help in keeping it from his face. "You weren't where we said we'd meet, so I kind of panicked…"

The girl grinned sheepishly. "I got tired of waiting, so I figured I'd go for a quick walk for revenge. Then you'd have to wait a while. So, what was the hold up? Did someone die or something?" She smiled teasingly.

"Um actually…" The boy glanced a bit over her shoulder embarrassedly.

"Oh my God, I was just kidding!" The girl's blue eyes went wide with shock. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault for being late…"

"Eh, it's ok. Don't be like that." He rubbed the back of his head self consciously. "So, did you still want to hit that movie?"

"Yeah! We might have to go to another showing by now, but it got good reviews, so it's worth it."

He nodded. He hadn't actually wanted to go, but…well, watching a chick flick every once in a while was ok. And it wasn't like he was doing it for himself… "That dress looks nice. Is it new?"

She blushed five different shades of red. He was complementing her? "Er…of course not. It's not like I would go to the trouble of dressing up in a new dress just to go to the movies. It's just cooler than what I usually wear."

He looked embarrassed too. "Ah, right. It's really hot today isn't it?" For some reason things felt more awkward than usual, and he hadn't even said anything out of the ordinary yet. He searched his mind for something to say. "So, did you see the paper this morning? There was another warning note put out by Kaito Kid last night."

Surprisingly, this made her whip her head around and glare angrily. "There was a what?"

"Uh…a heist notice?" The killing aura that said she was pissed and wanted to grind something to dust radiated off her. Why was she so mad?

"That bastard. If I just had a mop and a good shot at him…" She paused. There was no voice moving to defend the gentleman thief.

"Mop?" The boy had stopped walking. They stared closely at each other for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, but I think I mistook you for someone else," they asked at the same time. They blushed, looking terribly embarrassed. Shinichi pulled off his hat, to rub awkwardly at the back of his head.

"I'm sorry; you look just like someone I know."

"Same here." Aoko smiled slightly. She had thought he was being too polite. "Um, I'm Aoko."

"Shinichi." They shook hands. "So, where do you think our dates got off to?"

"I don't know, but knowing Kaito, they're probably hitting it off fine."

_Elsewhere…_

"Hello, princess, I'm Kaito. And who might you be?"

Ran giggled nervously at the boy who was bowed dramatically over her hand. She had mistaken him for Shinichi for a second, but a closer look had proven her to be wrong. It would have been embarrassing had she started talking to him as if he were Shinichi. Thankfully after her initial mistake of calling his name she had noticed that it was a very different person. He even moved differently. She smiled. "I'm Ran. Nice to meet you. You are a dead ringer for my boyfriend."

He winced slightly at the wording, but it never escaped his smiling expression. Considering tantei-kun's reputation with dead bodies, it was an expression he'd rather not have directed toward him. "And you look eerily similar to my date. You don't think…"

"Aw, they aren't that oblivious…are they?" They shared a worried look deciding it would work to their benefit if they looked for the two together.

"If it turns out that they mistook each other for we have to find some sort of revenge," Kaito said with his best mischievous smile. Ran laughed behind her hand. She liked how this Kaito-kun thought.


End file.
